the_alphaboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emen
The Emen were the ancient people that settled on Derelinquo. They are believed to be the first people on the planet and are belived to be aliens or a another type of species. Discovery Many ancient ruins have been reportly seen on the western land mass of Derelinquo. The ruins consist of mainly old temples. This lead to theories of an ancient alien species that settled on Derelinquo first, before the humans. The explores then found ancient remains of an 'Emen'. The remains were in poor condition, giving low intel on their biology. Orign blah blah not finsished ye chump The Emen were the first known people on the planet before the arrival of the Quench Corporation. Many theories suggest they came from somewhere else because of the plants and enviroment of the early planet but others suggest they were formed on the planet. It is very unclear of the true orgin of the Emen. They share characteristics of the Ostrich, an ancient animal who still exist on the planet. They existed while the anocnet Emen people did, and through discoveries of ancient bodies from the Emen, they share a common anatomy. Anatomy The parts of their bodies will be sorted youngsters Skin The Emen have very 'bleak' skin. It is very thin and nimble, but strecthes and can cover any shape it's like tendons.. The skin takes a pale, gray and white color. It only has two layers, a thin weak layer called amarus. It is called amarus because when this layer of skin gets damaged badly it releases a venom that heals the broken skin and also can be used as a weapon. The acid called acidus can be used to infect the attacker. The acid acts as a fungus. It eats the dead skin and reproduces new skin. If the acid gets into the attackers body it attacks the major componets of that body system. The acid cannot be affective if another Emen body attacks an Emen body. Right under the Amarus is a small stream of acidus. Inside the body it is 'dried up' and isn't much of a liquid, but when exposed to the opening of the amarus or exposed to the gases on the planet it turns into a liquid. The second layer of then skin is called Profundus. It is the thick, dense part of the skin. It acts as a barrier to the bones and nerves of the body. It contains little glands that produce the acidus. Only other acidus can make more acidus glands.They tend to stick to the Profundus because of its thick, tough surface, knowing that the glands can't easily be killed. Under the Profundus or skin layers lies the nervosum. The Emen Nervous System. The nerves are called nervus meaning anything like tendons or nerves so any componet under the skin are called nervus. Nervus are channels that energy sent from imperuim. (Emen Brain) The energy is called navitus and enables movement if it is present near a componet that can move. By componet I mean muscle or bone. The navitus powers the bones and muscles allow them to move. The navitus acts as power and energy. It is needed only for movement and circulation and everything else, but the Emen body can thrive without it but it'll be mentioned later. The navitus only comes the Imperium. It cannot be reproduced by any other componet in the Emen body. It is really small so I don't really care about its form. The navitus can send nutrients and other things around the body and is basiclly used as blood, but it's not a liquid, which makes the Emen body empty execpt for nervus and muscle. The Imperium is the 'brain' of the Emen body and is what controls and mantains the Emen body. The Imperium is filled with nervus that stires nutrients and memory. These are special nervos that are only found in the Imperium. The Imperium is the only componet that can make nativus. The Imperium is fairly small but this does not affect the mental capicity of the Emen being. There is one big nervo called the Centrum that is mainly used for knowledge. Other nervos branch off of it. Each nervo that branches off of the Centrum each have a seperate value. By value I mean one nervo holds knowledge about combat etc. Most nervos used for knowledge are stored in the back of the Imperium. In the front of the Imperium are nervos used for sight. Two nervos biggier than the other nervos branch off of the Centrum and form a small eclipse. The eclipse is called the Visum. Two special nervos that act as eyes branch off of the Visum. Inside the Visum the two special eye nervos send nativus back to the Visum and the Visum predicts what the nativus saw and forms an image. The two eye nervos only send information to the Visum if photons bounce off of an object making the Emen completly blind in dark places. Cranium The Emen skull or cranium is a thick, hard covering that protects the Imperium. It has two layers of thick Profundus. It is mostly hollow except for nervos connecting to the Imperium. Two small nervos come out of the Imperium and connect to the side of the cranium. One is bigger than the other, making all Emen beings have one eye bigger than the other. Another big nervo connects to the the Imperium and is the main nervo inside of the cranium. This nervo can also be called the Centrum. Other nervos connect to this one. There are other small nervos that fill the cranium. This complex system consist of nervos that connect to another nervo and it goes on and on and on. These all are quicker passages to componets of the Emen body. Each Emen being are born with a different amount of these passages. The amount of passages depend on how intelligent the person is. Having a lot of passages makes the being very smart. Mouth Most Emen are not born with a mouth. Emens are rare to be born with mouths and do not serve a purpose. Most people think that mouths indicate a different gender, but is still not proven. The mouth do not produce sound or anything else. There are flaps that cover the mouth also. Some think it is a mutation for an Emen to have a mouth, but others think the amount of nervos inside the cranium push through the skin and form a mouth. The Emen also use nativus as food so no mouth needed. Nose The Emen have no nose. The do not need gases to breathe, only nativus. Arms Emen arms tend to be very long and thin. They are thin even if when the Emen body is first born or growing. Emen arms have two parts, the Levidensis and the Gladius. First the arm curves downwards (Levidensis), and then in curves in the opposite direction. (Gladius) The Levidensis is filled with nervos that send navitus to small, circular nervos that make the Gladius moveable. The gladius is the 'hand' of the Emen. It has a very sharp shape and can be used as blades. The gladius do not contain fingers, but contain three very small 'flaps' that act as fingers. These are almost useless and many think they were a mutation. Legs The legs of the Emen Body are similar to the arms, the are very thin. The thinness makes the Emen legs lightweight, allow them to sprint at high speeds.This does not make the legs weak though. Inside the legs there are special nerovs that wrap under the skin, mainly the Profundus. These nervos are sent tons of nativus and then the nativus is stored there. This gives the legs more strength, making it not only lightweight, but a little tough too. Under the soecial nativus lie regular nervos which make the legs moveable.